gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Im A Clue (Public Server II Event)
A mysterious figure that only speaks in rhymes and riddles. He/She/It has first made its appearance on the Gamemode 4 Public Server II on November 22, 2015. Im_A_Clue adorns a black skin with a green question mark on the chest and a skull that is seemingly void of any recognizable facial features. Hunts The First Hunt The first hunt occurred on November 22, 2015, when Im_A_Clue first told Sparks on twitter to stay off the server for the day. Then, a chest with 4 banners was discovered. After a lot of time rearranging and trying to find the meaning, someone tried removing the black from the banners. Sure enough, when you took the color codes for what was left, the public was left with a key for a chest. In this chest was a book hinting that they should go to the Ice Spikes. Once there, they followed a trail of giant green question marks to a chest that gave a set of coordinates in the plains. Once they reached those coordinates, Im_A_Clue tweeted a scrambled pastebin link to "The First Clue". Once de-scrambled, the real fun started. First the public was instructed to build christmas trees. Once 3 were built/found, the second clue was tweeted. A scavenger hunt began, bringing a total of 15 items to Im_A_Clue, who sat on top of a tower in the ice spikes. The items were: # A yellow flower # An eye of ender # A cauldron # An invisibility potion # A powered rail # A Mesa Core # Purple Dye # A golden apple # A prismarine shard # A slightly damaged workbench # Light gray stained glass # An iron door # Ghast tear # A lily pad # A bone After all 15 items were brought to it, it tweeted the 4th step, which was at koalastothemax.com. For those of you that don't know, it turns an image into a game. You start with one blob. Whenever you mouse over a blob, it splits into 4 more blobs. The hiddenimage turned out to be a QR code, that lead to the final step. Seeming to just be a riddle, it was found that if you take the capital letters + the numbers, it was an imgur link, leading to the picture above. The Second Hunt The second hunt occurred on November 23, 2015. A green question mark symbol was discovered at Mesa Nether Hub, and a book and quill was found in a chest nearby. This had a pastebin link, which was the simple instruction to tweet Im_A_Clue to awake him. _MoonMun_ and Tomhelduf tweeted him and the hunt began. A pastebin was later tweeted with the instruction to bring a dog to New Hope, a cat to Ald Isle and get Sparks to stand on top of a tree made by vn29. They had a time limit of 10 minutes for each task, but the could slow the countdown by surrounding Im_A_Clue in ice, throwing slowness potions at them or giving them a clock. After that, they had to build 50 golems in the end, and a "Brick Golem" (an iron golem with bricks for iron) and a giant green question mark. All of those clues soon formed this link: www.gfycat.com/AlarmedCrazyIndiancow . This link contained a secret imgur link, which said !m_A_Clue would join the server tomorrow, the day of Spark's stream. Sparks' Hunt Im_A_Clue sent Sparks on one final quest. to find the final mystery surprise. He had to collect 13 keys before heading to Im_A_Clue's house and finding the ''Patreon Monument. ''This was a monument to all who had donated, made to show their love to Sparks for his content. You can visit the Patreon Monument by going to Im_A_Clue's house and following the path down. This was the final imgur that was given to everyone on discovering the room. Lore Im_A_Clue is thought by some as to be the reason for the mysterious blank chat lines we all hail to. It is said that those blanks are created to allow he/she/it time to think of the next riddle. Social Media Im_A_Clue is a avid twitter user and can be found at: https://twitter.com/Im_A_Clue (@Im_A_Clue). He/She/It only follows two other accounts at this time, @AccidentalGames and @SpiderRobotMan. Category:Community Category:Public Server II Category:Monthly events